Breaking Out
by Whitley Verona
Summary: Rebecca Sanders is a quiet girl who keeps to herself, but has a terrible secret. What happens when the infamous Marauders take her under their wing and accidentally find out what that secret is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs, sadly sigh, to only J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Oww! Watch it will you!" Rebecca Sanders exclaimed from her position on the floor.

Sirius Black turned around to see the poor girl splayed over her trunk," Sorry. Didn't see you." He offered her a hand.

"You and the rest of the school," she muttered under her breath. "Thanks," she replied standing up.

"No problem," Sirius said, giving her his trademark smile. You know, the one that drives all the girls crazy.

"Whatever," she muttered and continued down the train until she came to an empty compartment.

The train started on its way and no one came to sit with Rebecca, which suited her just fine. It had always been like that, since first year. Rebecca was quiet and smart, but practically invisible.

Sure, the girls in her dorm and the teachers and students in her classes saw her, they knew she was there. They might ask her to answer a question every once in a while, but otherwise, she was invisible.

Rebecca, however, found it had its advantages at times. She could sit in the Gryffindor common room, for example, in her little chair in the corner and listen in on conversations, learning valuable bits of information and such without a soul knowing she was there.

The only drawback, was that she was lonely. She would watch people in the common room talking and laughing, having a good time, and Rebecca would smile sadly, wishing she could be a part of it, and then she'd continue what she was doing.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful and things went as they usually did. The new first years were sorted, the feast commenced after the Headmaster's speech, and then the students went up to their dorms to unpack and get ready for the first day of classes tomorrow.

Rebecca, per usual, unpacked her things, grabbed her book, and went down to her corner of the common room to read.

She always read for an hour every night before she went to bed, no matter how tired she was or what time in the morning it was. It was her way of calming herself down and unwinding at the end of the day.

Of course, however, she never got a full hour worth of reading done the first night. She never did. The Marauders were having their yearly "Welcome Back to Hogwarts" celebration of pranking all the first years, and they happened to start their first year at Hogwarts. So, with all the commotion, it's understandable Rebecca didn't get too far in her latest novel.

However, once things quieted down, she decided it was time fore bed and she left the common room for her dorm that she shared with Lily, Alice, and a few others. So, after a basically typical day, Rebecca Sanders climbed into bed and drifted off the sleep, waiting for another typical day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The next morning was all routine, get up, get dressed, brush teeth and hair, grab bag and wand, go to breakfast. That's how it always was for Rebecca. That's how it always will be.

She woke up at six o'clock, which was normal for her. It was like she has an internal alarm that goes off at six every morning. However, incase she didn't wake up, she had a silent alarm in her pillow that vibrates to wake her up on time.

Once she was ready, she headed down to the common room. It was empty, per the norm. No one was ever up and about at that time, at least no one from Gryffindor, except Rebecca. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing that today, at least half the students would be dashing to class hoping to get there on time.

Rebecca reached the Great Hall to find a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins already there. A few professors were munching on breakfast as well. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat, waiting for the morning crowd to rush in.

Rebecca glanced up to see her favorite professor's chair was empty. She smiled and nodded knowing full well that Dumbledore was most likely in his office preparing the day's lesson.

Once she was finished, she looked at her schedule. Her first class was Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore, pleased with this, Rebecca left the Great Hall as the morning rush came in. She decided to go to class early, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't mind.

She walked down the corridor to the class room. The door was shut so she knocked lightly. "Come in!" she heard a familiar voice say, so she opened the door and stepped inside.

Dumbledore was at his desk in the front of the room, bent over books and papers scattered haphazardly everywhere.

Rebecca smiled, "Good morning, Professor."

He looked up at her through half-moon spectacles, "Good morning, Miss Sanders. You're here early."

"I know. Is that okay, Sir?" she asked as she set down her things.

"Absolutely! It's perfectly acceptable. Just don't make it a habit on Thursdays. I normally sleep in more," he winked at her.

"Alright, Professor," she agreed. Smiling, she took out her book and set it on the table in front of her. "What is the lesson about today?"

The professor looked back up at her, "Actually, today is just going to be an introduction class."

"An introduction class?" she asked confused. "But, we're six-years, Sir."

He smiled, "Exactly."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As said before, J.K. still owns Harry Potter.

Rebecca sat confused as the students began to fill the classroom. The entire class consisted of Rebecca, Alice Prewitt, Frank Longbottom, and the infamous Marauders. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood and began the class.

"Welcome back, Students. This year, you will be learning the most advanced Transfiguration that I can teach you. You all have been chosen for this class based on your N. E. W. T. s and your career choice. This class consists of the few students in Gryffindor who have chosen to be Aurors." The Marauders high-fived at this. "Since you will all be working together, should you all continue on with this career choice, you will all need to know each other better than you do now and you must be able to trust one another completely. I realize you've all been here for several years and may not have any problems with what I am telling you, but I am still going to insist you participate in today's activities," Dumbledore finished.

The Marauders all leaned back in their seats, having no qualms what-so-ever. Alice and Frank also seemed to be comfortable with this new found information. Rebecca, however, was scared to death.

"Now, what we're going to do first is put the desks in a circle, s we can see each other clearly," Dumbledore explained. "Let's get started."

The students looked around and then James Potter stood up, taking out his wand, "Okay, everybody, you heard the Professor. Ladies, out of your desks, if you would please. The gentlemen will take care of the rest."

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment of chivalry, but you all have to work together, Miss Prewitt and Miss Sanders included," Dumbledore interrupted.

Sirius Black then stood, "I must protest, Good Sir! For you see, my friend here has never had a moment of chivalry in his life, nor will he ever, I sadly suspect."

James gasped in a mock state of shock, "Good Sir, are you suggesting that I do not respect the fair maidens of this fine institution?"

"Indeed, I do believe I am," Sirius nodded.

"Now, now, Gentlemen. That is enough," Dumbledore stopped them. "I think we should move the desks now."

"Right!" James agreed.

"Back to the task at hand," Sirius interjected.

However, while the rest of the class was pre-occupied with James and Sirius' display, Rebecca, Alice, and Frank had already moved all the desks except the ones occupied by the Marauders. So, they quietly moved them to the empty spaces available.

"Okay, now that everyone is settled, we are going to play a muggle game," Dumbledore began. The Marauders all playfully gasped. "This game is called Two Truths and a Lie. The title is rather self explanatory. Each of you will think of two truths and one lie about yourself. The trick is to convince us the lie is the truth. Whoever is the most convincing wins a special prize," the professor winked mischievously. "You have ten minutes to think. Begin now."

Rebecca sat in her seat thinking to herself, "What am I going to do? What have I gotten myself into?" She put her head in her hands, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Okay, what will my lie be? How about… I'm an orphan? No, that won't work. Oh! I know! So, I have my lie, I need two truths… I try to avoid flying because I have a fear of heights. I speak fluent French. There, I have two truths and a lie. This should be fairly easy," she thought.

Rebecca looked up just as time ran out. "Okay, time's up. If I could all have your attention, we shall being with Mr. Black and continue on with alphabetical order until Miss Sanders," the professor explained.

"Alright then, shall I stand?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

"If you wish," Dumbledore offered.

Sirius nodded and stood," First off, I am the best looking guy at this school," he ran a hand through his shiny, soft hair. "Second, I've not met any Gryffindor who doesn't laugh when they think about the rival week fourth year between us and the Slytherins," he smiled mischievously. "Finally, I can guarantee all of the lovely maidens in this room have been kissed by one of the infamous Marauders at least once," he concluded confidently.

"Well, aren't you confident, Mr. Black," Dumbledore stated. "However, one of your statements is a lie and it's our job as a group to figure it out. So, if you could please step into the hallway, we will discuss which one we think is the lie and call you back in to see if we were correct."

Sirius bowed, "What ever you command, Professor." Sirius left the room and Dumbledore turned to the rest of the class. "Now, who thinks they know the lie?" Dumbledore asked.

Rebecca immediately raised her hand. She knew what the lie was and she definitely thought that Sirius Black was way too cocky for his own good, anyway.

"Yes, Miss Sanders?" Dumbledore turned to her. "Do you think you know the lie?"

"No, Professor. I know the answer," she replied.

"You know the answer?" James burst out. "How do you _know_?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I _know_ because one of his statements is absolutely false."

"Oh really? And how is it you know this?" James continued his attack.

"Guys! Just let her give us her answer and why she thinks she's right," Alice interjected.

"Thank you," Rebecca replied. "Now, as I was saying, I _know_ his last statement about the, what was it, 'maidens' in the room having been kissed by one of the Marauders is wrong."

"How do you _know_?" Peter asked. Remus hit him in the head, "Stop being stupid, Peter."

"What? I was just asking!" Peter replied.

"Well, are we all agreed?" Dumbledore asked. The class nodded. "Mr. Potter, please let Mr. Black inside. Miss Sanders, if you would please give him the answer." Rebecca nodded as Sirius walked in the door.

"Alright, who thinks they know my lie?" Mr. Black asked cockily.

Rebecca shook her head, "I do. It was your last statement."

"No, sorry. That is incorrect," Sirius replied.

"Then you spoke two lies and one truth instead," she responded.

"No, I only told you one lie, honest," Sirius stated.

"You thought you were telling two truths, but you told two lies," Rebecca explained.

"And how would you know?" Sirius asked a little irritated.

"Because I am one of the two 'maidens' in this room and I have _not_ been kissed by any of the Marauders," she explained.

Sirius stood shocked for a minute, "Y-you haven't? But I thought- Remus didn't you? I- I guess she's right." He sat down exasperated.

"I am right. I also know you other lie, which also means I know your truth," Rebecca continued matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"How do you know you're correct?" Remus inquired.

Rebecca turned to him, "By observing how he delivered the information. He was overly cocky and confident while speaking his first and last statements, more on the first however, because he knew that was the lie. Then for his second statement, his cockiness became subdued a bit, leaving it more confident, which is a clue, as far as he is concerned, that that statement was the truth. That is how I _know_," she concluded.

Sirius looked at her shocked and slightly curious, "She's right, again, every word. How d-"

Sirius was cut off by knocking on the door. Dumbledore looked at the clock. "Time is up for today. We shall continue the game next class. You are dismissed," Dumbledore ended the class and stepped into his office.

A/N: Okay, there you have chapter two. I hope I've kept you entertained so far, however, I won't know unless you review, so, if you have any suggestions then review and I'll take them under consideration. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter yet. Maybe someday…. dreaming

Rebecca grabbed her things and briskly started to her next class. Sirius dashed out the door after her. "Hey! Wait up! Sanders!" he called as he chased after her.

Rebecca stopped and turned, "Yes?"

Sirius stopped in front of her, the rest of the Marauders no far behind, "How did you know all that?"

"I'm observant," she replied. "I'm also going to be late for class."

"No you're not," Remus replied. "We have approximately three minutes to get… where are we going?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "The dungeons. We have double potions."

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed. He turned to the Marauders, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" They nodded, except for Rebecca who was slightly confused. "Let's go."

The Marauders turned around and started down the hallway, leaving a confused Rebecca standing in the middle of the hallway.

Remus turned back to her, "If you wish to get to class on time, you should come with us!"

She contemplated the consequences and then took off after them. The group rounded a corner, went down an empty hallway, and stopped in front of a large tapestry.

"What are we doing?" Rebecca asked, trying to understand how they could go from three floors up to all the way down to the dungeons in, now, two minutes.

"Can you run fast?" James asked as Sirius opened the secret passage.

"I-I guess so? I don't know. Why?" Rebecca asked.

James pushed her into the passage, while Peter closed it behind them, "Because, if you want to get there on time, you're going to have to. Or be levitated your choice."

"I think I'll run," she said as the group started down the, what turned out to be steep passage.

The Marauders all seemed use to running down the steepness of the passage, however, Rebecca, not being a very athletic person started running too fast and found out that her legs didn't move as fast as she wanted. She ended up rolling down to the end of the passage, with the Marauders all laughing hysterically by the time they reached her.

"Are- are you- you okay?" James asked, shaking with laughter as he helped her off the ground.

"I think so," she answered as she picked up her things that had fallen out of her bag on the way down.

"Well, we have half a minute to be in class," Remus stated smiling. "You made the 'trip' a bit faster."

"Yes, quite. We'll have to see if it really works 'next fall'," Sirius agreed.

"How do we get out of here?" Rebecca asked anxiously. Peter obligingly opened the end of the passage and let her out. Rebecca then dashed to the class room just as Professor Slughorn was about to shut the door.

"Miss Sanders. There you are! I was beginning to worry. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, or Pettigrew are would you?" the professor asked as he let her in the classroom.

"Yes, Professor, they're on their way. I just passed them in the hallway. Professor Dumbledore held our class late, Sir," Rebecca answered setting down her things at a table next to Lily Evans.

"That's fine. I just hope he doesn't make it a habit. Ah! There you are boys, come, come in. Hurry up, don't hold up the class," Slughorn said, closing the door behind him.

The Marauders all sat down at their tables behind Rebecca and Lily's table. Then, Slughorn started class like normal. Once the students had their instructions, they began to brew their potions. During class, the Headmaster came to the door and asked to talk to Slughorn out in the hallway. When Slughorn left, he shut the door and the students began to, let's say converse.

"So, starting the year off on the right foot are we?" Lucius Malfoy asked the Marauders snidely.

"Staring the year off with the right girl are we?" James replied.

Lucius scowled, "You still haven't learned how to respect your betters, have you, Potter?"

"I'm sorry. I don't see anyone better than me in here. Except for maybe, Evans," James answered.

"Shall I re-introduce you?" Lucius asked.

Rebecca knew better than to say anything, but she was having a hard time concentrating on her potion so, she turned to the arguing pair, "Would you please try to keep it down? I can't concentrate with all the noise you're creating."

"Aww! Is the bookworm having trouble with her potion? Severus, why don't you help her?" Lucius sneered.

"Absolutely," Severus agreed.

"Don't touch her," Lily said, standing up. "If you so much as breathe in her direction, I'll deduct ten points from Slytherin, understood?"

"You don't have the authority to do that," Bellatrix cut in.

Lily pointed to the prefect badge on her lapel, "Yes I do, and should you argue, I'll make it twenty points."

"Twenty points? Ridiculous!" Lucius scoffed.

Lily looked straight at him sternly, "Fine. Thirty points from Slytherin. All thanks to you, Malfoy. Now get back to your potion, before I give you detention to top it all off." She sat down and began to work on her potion again.

Rebecca turned to her, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I mean, we both know if things had gone on between you and Malfoy with no intervention what-so-ever, you would've been reduced to tears," Lily replied. "I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, we both know you can, but you're too sweet to do anything to anyone. Not that that is a bad thing, but sometimes it's not such a good thing either."

Rebecca nodded, "I know. I can't help it though. I just…I don't know. Thanks again, anyway."

Lily smiled, "No problem. Now, we should get back to our potions."

Rebecca agreed and the rest of the class continued quietly. When Slughorn returned, he seated himself behind his desk and worked on some papers until time was up. Then he asked the students to put away their things to continue working on the same potion next class and dismissed them.

A/N: Hello again! Well, chapter three is up. So, did you like it? Did you not? Anything you think I could've done better? Any mistakes? I won't know unless you tell me, so review to let me know. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Here I am again, and I'm still without owning rights of Harry Potter. Oh well, at least I can still write about it.

In the hallway, Rebecca headed toward Gryffindor Tower to get the books she would need for her other classes. Lily was held up by the Marauders, so Rebecca was yet again alone. Alice and Frank had gone straight to the Great Hall for lunch. Rebecca stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady, looked up at her, and Rebecca's mind went blank.

"What's the password?" she thought. "What is the password?" Her face twisted in thought as she stood there trying to remember the password.

"Forgot the password?" a voice asked from behind her.

Rebecca looked up into green-blue eyes, "Um… yeah, I did."

Remus smiled. "Fortuna Major," he spoke to the portrait.

The lady swung open revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Rebecca stepped through, followed by Remus.

"Thanks," Rebecca replied as the portrait swung closed.

"No problem. Skipping lunch or are you just getting different books?" he asked with a smile.

"Getting books, although, I'm not that hungry, I might just stay up here and read through my History and Ancient Runes," she replied.

"Skipping lunch is never a good thing, and you never have to read History, because he goes over it in class, and I bet you'll be fine in Ancient Runes, because he'll probably start out with something from last year just to get you back into it," Remus replied.

"Oh, well then, perhaps I'll look at Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Rebecca suggested to herself.

"I have an idea," Remus replied. Rebecca looked at him from the stairwell. "How about, you go get your books, then, meet me back here and we both go eat lunch."

"I-I don't know. I'm-I-I-uh…" she began.

"Just meet me down here within the next five minutes," Remus replied, then went up to his dorm to get his books. Rebecca stood there for a minute in shock, then she raced up to her dorm to get her books, hoping to beat Remus back down and out of the common room, before he could entrap her into going to lunch with him.

Rebecca never ate lunch with anyone. In fact, most days, she didn't eat lunch; she was normally in the library or the common room working or studying. The thought of actually going to eat lunch with someone, especially that someone being one of the Marauders, seriously scared her.

However, fate was not kind. Rebecca reached the bottom of the stairs to see Remus waiting by the bulletin board. He turned around when he heard her come down the steps.

"Ready?" he asked politely. Rebecca swallowed and nodded. Then she followed Remus out of the room and down to the Great Hall, speaking minimally all the way.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Remus lead the way to the Gryffindor table where the infamous Marauders were all seated.

"Hey, Moony!" James greeted his friend as he approached the table.

"Hey. I found this lovely maiden all by herself and asked her to join us for lunch. Do you mind?" Remus said as he stepped to the side to reveal Rebecca.

"It's okay, really. I have other things to do. I don't want to intrude or anything," Rebecca spoke quickly.

"No, it's no problem, really. Please sit down," Sirius replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be any trouble or anything," she continued, trying to find a way out.

"You know, Padfoot, it sounds to me like she doesn't want to sit with us," James stated.

Sirius turned to his friend, "You know, Prongs, I think you're right. It does sound like she doesn't want to sit with us."

"Oh, no! It's not that, it's just I-" Rebecca began.

"Then sit down," Remus replied.

Rebecca finally obliged, "Okay." She sat down next to Remus timidly.

"You're very tense," Peter stated.

"I'm just not use to being randomly asked to eat lunch with someone," she replied.

Remus smiled, "Well, if you want to be an Auror, you'll have to get use to doing things you wouldn't normally do, don't you?"

Rebecca looked up from her plate, "Well, I-I guess so."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "What happened to the 'Miss I Know Everything' that was in Transfiguration this morning? You sure seem a lot less confident at the moment."

Rebecca looked at him, "I'm only really confident when I'm positive that I know the answer and when I know the answer is correct. Otherwise, I'm really quiet and keep my mouth shut."

"So, why do you skip lunch sometimes?" Remus asked, feeling the need to change the subject.

"Well, I guess, I'm just not hungry some days," Rebecca replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What's your name?" James asked, interrupting Remus' train of thought.

Rebecca looked up at him confused, "Excuse me?"

"I asked you what your name is," James repeated.

"Oh, um, my name is Rebecca Sanders," she replied.

"Rebecca? Is it always Rebecca?" Sirius asked. She nodded.

"How about Becca or Bec or something?" Peter suggested.

Rebecca shook her head, "It's always been Rebecca, nothing else. I don't really like anything else either."

"Why so formal?" James asked.

"I don't know. I've just always gone by Rebecca," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to call you Becky," Sirius stated.

Rebecca looked at him and started choking on a piece of her sandwich. Once she could breathe again she looked at him incredulously, "What did you say?"

Sirius laughed, "Becky. I said I'm going to call you Becky. Is there a problem?"

"I like that name actually," James commented. "In fact, I like it so much that the four of us are going to call you Becky."

Rebecca sat in shock for a moment, then she turned to Sirius, "You're serious?"

"Why yes. I am Sirius, Sirius Black, but shouldn't you know this?" he replied a mischievous smirk on his face.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, but are you really going to call me… Becky?"

The Marauders looked at each other, then turned to her and replied with a unanimous, "Yes."

Rebecca was horrified. Not only had she been forced to come eat lunch with the four most infamous students in the whole of Hogwarts, but they had also decided to give her the worst nickname that she could think of in the history of all mankind. How was she going to deal with this?

"I really don't think that's a good idea," she finally stated.

Remus looked at her, "Why not?"

"Well, I-I just don't think it's a good idea," she replied. Then deciding she needed to leave, she looked at her watch. "You know what; I told a friend I'd meet her. I've got to go. I'll see you in class I guess." Then she quickly grabbed her things and left, heading to the girls bathroom to clear her head. Once she was gone, the Marauders looked at each other.

"She's very quiet isn't she?" James commented.

"Yes, she is," Sirius replied. "She wasn't going to meet a friend either."

Remus nodded, "I agree. There's something odd about her."

"Why do you think she left so fast?" Peter inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I thin- Evans!" James lost his train of thought. Lily Evans walked past the Marauders ignoring them.

"Evans come here! I've got a question," James called out again.

Lily turned around, "The answer is no. I'm not going to date you, Potter. Not now, not ever."

"That's not what I was going to ask," James replied. "Just come sit down a minute."

Lily sighed, knowing this was some plot to get her to say yes to James Potter, but that would never happen. However, she sat down next to Remus, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Well, what I really want is for you to realize what a big mistake you're making by refusing me, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about right now," James said, giving her his best smile. "Right now, I want to know what the deal with your roomie, Becky, is."

Lily looked at him confused, "Becky? I'm not rooming with a Becky."

"Rebecca Sanders," Remus explained. "Dumbledore said we had to get to know our classmates and possible fellow Aurors."

"Rebecca or Becky as we so affectionately have decided to call her, happens to be one of those possible fellow Aurors," Sirius cut in.

"She seems really nice. There's just something kind of… off," Peter spoke up.

"So, we were wondering if you knew what the deal is," James finished.

Lily looked at them in contemplation for a minute then she leaned in, "Okay, I'll tell you what I know and nothing more. Anything else you want to know, you'll have to figure out yourselves. Okay?" The Marauders nodded. Lily took a breath, "Alright. What I know about Rebecca is that she is very shy, but she's really smart. I don't think she's got a lot of friends. She's always doing work and she doesn't go to Hogsmeade or Quidditch games very often. She's always reading, and she always sits in that one corner of the common room that nobody ever sits in, because it's back and tucked away. She keeps to herself a lot and as far as I can tell, she likes things that way. Otherwise, that's all I know. I have to get to class anyway, so I'll see you later." Lily stood up and left the four young ruffians mulling over this new found information.

Finally, Sirius spoke up, "I think we should make her our project."

A/N: Okay, you've now read chapter four. Hopefully I've got you hooked by now, but unless you review, I will assume otherwise. Review and let me know. I'm open to suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, etc… just review, please. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fifth day of waiting and still no reply from Rowling to see if she'll hand over the rights, so, to soothe myself, I shall continue to write.

James looked at him inquisitively, "Our project? What do you mean?"

"I think we should take her under our wing, so to speak, and help her break out of her shell. There's probably a really outgoing, fun person in there, they just need help finding their way out," Sirius explained.

"And you think we can light the way?" Remus questioned.

Sirius nodded, "Indeed, I do."

"Well, I like the idea of having a 'project' like that. This should be fun," James replied.

"It's not a 'project'. It should be a mission," Peter suggested.

"Maybe we should let Dumbledore in on this. He might be able to help," Remus recommended.

The four Marauders looked at each other for a moment, then they nodded and all four of them got up from the table to go find their beloved professor.

Meanwhile, Rebecca emerged from the girl's bathroom and headed to her History of Magic class. She walked inside and sat down at a desk near the front, but in the corner. She was one of the first students there, so she took out her novel and began to read. A few minutes later, class began, however, the Marauders were no where to be seen. Rebecca sighed with relief, though she was slightly worried that something had happened to them or something. She shook her head and talked herself out of it, telling herself that they were skipping already.

Half way through the class, however, Rebecca's joyous thoughts of a peaceful class with no interruptions were trampled. All four Marauders walked into the class. Sirius, James, and Peter all came over to her, while Remus started to talk to the professor.

"Get up, get your stuff," Sirius ordered.

"What? Why?" Rebecca asked.

"You have a meeting with Dumbledore," Peter replied.

"No I don't. I don't remember setting up a meeting with him," Rebecca objected.

James grabbed her books, "You didn't. We did it for you."

"Miss Sanders, you are excused. Please read the chapter on the Goblin rebellions. There is an essay on two rolls of parchment comparing their impact on today's economy and the original goal of the rebellions took place. It will be due next Tuesday," the professor explained.

"Y-Yes, Professor. Thank you," Rebecca replied as she was dragged out of the classroom.

Once the group was in the hallway, out of hearing range, Rebecca stopped suddenly, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sirius asked.

"What was that? That little stunt you guys just pulled to get me out of class! I never leave class! Never! Not even if it's an emergency!" Rebecca exploded.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore," James said, then continued to walk as if that was a sufficient enough answer.

"Why do _we_ have a meeting with Dumbledore?" she demanded.

Sirius stepped in front of her and lightly grabbed her shoulders, "Everything will be explained in detail when we get there, okay? Trust us."

Rebecca looked up into his dark eyes for a minute, then she sighed, "Fine, but there better be an extremely good reason why we had to have this meeting now, during the middle of an important lecture on the Goblin rebellions."

James rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, she's worse than we thought. This is going to be harder than expected."

"What's going to be harder than expected?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"You'll find out when we get there, I promise," Remus looked at her reassuringly.

Rebecca sighed again and followed them quietly to Dumbledore's classroom and into his office.

"Professor?" James asked.

"Come in," Dumbledore spoke from behind his desk.

The four Marauders and Rebecca all stepped inside to find Dumbledore quietly sipping on a cup of tea.

"Please, have a seat," the professor gestured to the five chairs in front of his desk. The students sat. "Now, you've told me of your idea and I think it is a good one, but have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Rebecca asked, even more confused.

"Obviously not, Professor. We wanted to wait until we were here, so she could hear your opinion as well," James explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Told me what?" Rebecca rearticulated her question.

Sirius turned to her, "We have decided, Becky, th-"

"Don't call me, Becky, please," Rebecca interrupted.

"Okay, I won't call you Becky, for now," Sirius smirked. "However, back to what I was saying, we have decided, _Rebecca_, that we are going to take you under our wing."

Rebecca looked at him puzzled, "Take me under your wing?"

"What he means is we're going to try and bring you out of your shell, so to speak. You seem very quiet and you seem to keep to yourself a lot. So, we want to help you become more outgoing," Remus explained.

"Why?" Rebecca asked. "Is there something wrong with being quiet and keeping to yourself?"

"Well, not really, if you don't want to be an Auror," James answered. Rebecca looked at him perplexed. He continued, "An Auror has to be outgoing and know exactly what they want. They have to work together and they have to be aggressive in order to do their job."

"We think you can do it," Peter added.

"We just think you need a little bit of help to get there," Sirius spoke.

Rebecca looked at Professor Dumbledore and then back at the Marauders, "And you think you are the ones to 'help' me?"

"Yes. Yes we do," Remus answered.

"Professor?" Rebecca turned to the man behind the desk quietly sipping his tea.

Dumbledore nodded, "I think this would be very good for you, Miss Sanders. I also believe that there is not any other group of students in this school who could do a better job."

Rebecca looked from the Professor to the Marauders back to the Professor, then down at her hands. She could say no, but then again what if she said yes?

"Would this really be good for me? Professor Dumbledore seems to think so. I guess it couldn't hurt could it? Of course, if I say yes, there's no backing out. Besides, if I want to be an Auror, I wouldn't be able to back out anyway. You can't just show up to get the bad guy and then realize that you don't really want to do this and say, 'Sorry, I don't think I want to do this anymore'. That's not how it works. Well, here it goes," she thought.

Rebecca looked up at the Professor, "I'll do it."

A/N: Right, chapter five, is it still any good? Still worth reading? Review and let me know, then maybe I can do something about it. Thanks!

Also, in an answer to the reviews about her name, you'll come to find out that she hates it also. I had an aunt who's name is Rebecca and we called her Becky to get on her nerves. I kind of modeled this character after her. Thanks for the reviews by the way! I appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Day six, received letter from J. K. 's publicist. No luck, the rights will not be handed over. Must come up with another plan, in the meantime, I continue to write.

"You're sure?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, Sir. If everyone thinks it would do me some good and it will help me with my career down the road, then yes, I am positive," Rebecca replied assertively.

"Well then, you already have all your classes together, so there is no problem there, so, good luck, and Miss Sanders, I believe in you," Dumbledore spoke.

"Thank you, Professor," Rebecca replied.

"Now, get to class, you're already several minutes late," Dumbledore ordered.

The students nodded and left, heading to their next class, Ancient Runes. They entered the class and sat down in the back corner, the only seats left. They took out their books and Rebecca began to take feverish notes, while the Marauders started to pass notes back and forth to each other.

Rebecca was in the middle of taking down an example that was on the board when a ball of paper hit her in the head. Puzzled, she picked it up and opened it.

_Becky,_

_After our last class, we (the guys) have to take care of some business. We will meet you in the common room around three o'clock. Sit by the fireplace._

_Sirius_

Rebecca finished copying down the example on the board and then jotted down a quick reply.

_Sirius,_

_I thought I told you not to call me Becky? Anyway, that's fine. I shall be by the fireplace at three. What business do you have to take care of?_

_Rebecca_

She watched the professor for a moment when he turned around and then threw the note back at Sirius. She smiled, "Oh my god, they've already got me writing notes in class. I hope this doesn't affect my grades. I can't afford that."

She was hit in the back of the head again and grabbed the note off the floor.

_Becky,_

_It's just some house rivalry business. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Just be in the common room._

_Sirius_

Rebecca smiled, then realized that there were more notes on the board and copied them down before writing another reply to Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_House rivalry? You're not going to torture the Slytherins again are you? And, my "pretty little head"? What is that about? _

_Rebecca_

She was about to throw the note to Sirius when she wondered if she could send it there through magic instead. So, she tapped the note lightly, saying the right incantation to herself, and it disappeared. Moments later, another note hit her in the head.

_Becky,_

_How did you do that? Whether we torture Slytherins is entirely up to us, and your head is pretty, although it really isn't that little._

_Sirius_

Rebecca shook her head slightly. Did he really just insult the size of her head? Oh well, who cares. She took down the rest of the notes and then wrote another reply.

_Sirius,_

_Did you really just insult the size of my head? Just remember, I have the highest average of our class, so at least my big head is filled with information, not empty space. To send the note you use the incantation that sends things, duh! Apparation for objects. We learned it last year, but you probably missed that class or weren't paying any attention._

_Rebecca_

_P.S. I'm underlining my name for a reason._

She tapped the note with her wand and it disappeared again. She began taking more notes, waiting for a reply from Sirius. However, she never got one, because the class ended.

Sirius walked up to the front of her desk and put his hands on it, leaning down to look at her, his hair hanging in his face slightly, "You insulted me, Becky. I'm surprised. I don't think I've ever heard you insult someone before."

Rebecca looked up at him, his face only inches from hers. Forcing herself not to blush, she replied, "I insult people all the time, just not normally to their face and when I do insult someone out loud, they normally don't hear me, because most of the time, I'm invisible." She stood up, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the classroom, leaving Sirius and the rest of the Marauders to stare after her.

A/N: Okay, chapter six. There you go. Chapter seven should be up soon. However, until then, why not review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope… still don't own Harry Potter. It's really disappointing actually.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with school, work, and everything else. Here's chapter 7!

Rebecca smiled slightly to herself as she walked down the hall to Astronomy, her favorite class. Each year the class had gotten smaller as more and more students lost interest, but Rebecca never lost interest. She believed that the beauty of the stars should be appreciated every night. They were there to bring hope to people. The stars were magical specks of light to Rebecca. They made her smile and washed away all her problems.

She got to the classroom and found the door closed. She smiled knowingly and knocked. The door was shut to keep the room dark, so Professor Sinistra could provide fairly accurate lessons during the day.

Professor Sinistra opened the door, "Hello, Miss Sanders. Come in quick. We don't want to ruin today's lesson."

Rebecca nodded and stepped into the room, "What is today's lesson, Professor?"

"Well, since you are the only one from Gryffindor, my Dear, I thought today we might just identify some nebulas, stars, and positions," Sinistra replied. "Then, for next class, all of the students who still appreciate the skies, will meet at night , outside on the patio."

Rebecca nodded, "When is next class?"

"Wednesday. I hope the weather stays nice," the professor answered.

"Mmm. Me too," Rebecca agreed.

"Now, enough chit-chat. Let's see how much you remember," Professor Sinistra tapped a slide projector with her wand and blew out the few candles providing the little light in the room.

The ceiling was instantly covered in stars. Rebecca set her things down and lay on the floor on a cushion.

"Now, what constellation are we looking at? What star is the brightest? And when is this constellation most easily seen?" The professor asked.

Rebecca smiled; she'd been given an easy one, "The constellation is Orion, the brightest star is Beetlejuice, and the constellation is most easily seen the in the fall."

"Correct," Sinistra smiled. Rebecca was on of her star pupils. The professor was very proud of her.

The remainder of the class went on in that fashion. Rebecca missed only two questions, but otherwise had no problem. They reached the end of the slides and Sinistra dismissed Rebecca reminding her that next class would be Wednesday at seven thirty that evening on top of the Astronomy tower. Rebecca thanked her professor, and then headed to the last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She sat down in her normal spot, the left, front corner. However, the Marauders came in and spotted her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Sirius said as he sauntered over to her desk.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and forced a smile, "Hello."

"Is there a reason why you always sit in the same general area in every class, Becky?" Sirius asked.

"My name is Rebecca and I like to sit where I sit. Is that a problem?" Rebecca asked, bridging her hands together.

"Becky, what class do you have before this?" Remus asked, placing himself in the desk behind Sirius.

"Don't tell me you're going to call me that too!" Rebecca rolled her eyes and tilted her head back.

Remus smiled, "Why do you detest it so much?"

Rebecca froze for a moment; she didn't want to tell them the real reason. She needed an alibi, "I-I just don't like it."

"Okay," Remus nodded, not buying a word she said. "Well then, we'll just have to get you to like it."

"You can try, but you won't succeed. I guarantee it," Rebecca replied.

"We'll see about that," Sirius smirked.

Rebecca was about to reply when the door slammed shut, causing the class to jump to attention.

"This is Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your professor. You will learn the most advanced training in the Dark Arts that I can teach you. You will learn how to defend yourself to the best of your ability. You will learn how to incapacitate your enemies in the blink of an eye. You will also lean how to torture, control, resist control, and kill your enemies. It will be hard work. There will be pain and suffering, but by the end of the year, those of you who still continue with the same career path will graduate with the best training possible. Those of you who will not put in the work to pass this class should leave now. After today, there will not be another chance to back out."

The students looked at each other. The class consisted of mostly guys. The few girls were, Rebecca, Alice Prewitt, and Amelia Bones. The rest consisted of John McMillan, Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom, and the Marauders. No one moved, so the Professor continued to speak.

A/N: Okay, that was Chapter seven! I finally updated. Yay! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
